Rise of a New Demon
by SajikiraOfTheRavens
Summary: After many years of staying in the shadows Slade finally decides to revile his greatest weapon: Akai Karasu. For the Titans this may be one of their greatest foes.
1. Chapter 1

Somethings should never exist, but they do. To any hero these are terrible foes that nearly destroy them, but to villains like Slade, they were dreams come true. It had been only one year since he had taken over the Hive Academy, and he had many "acceptable" students, but the only one he cared for, was kept in the dark from the world.  
"Awaken now, it is time to continue your training." Spoke Slade as he walked into the boy's room, staff in hand.  
The young boy slowly opened his violet eyes, seeing his teacher ready to fight. "Really? Now?" He asked brushing his dark crimson hair from his face as he sat up. "I've been training since I was four, a one day break won't kill me."  
"Oh really?" Asked Slade, his only visible eye narrowing. "Let's test that theory, shall we?" As Slade asked this he lunged forward at the boy with his staff, giving him little time to react. To Slade's surprise the boy didn't even blink, he simply caught Slade's staff and through him against the wall, or rather, through it. With a grunt Slade landed on his back, a bit stirred from the impact. _'He has become so strong now, I don't doubt he could kill me and take over the academy in a matter of seconds.'_ Thought Slade as he stood up.  
Not even paying any attention to Slade, the boy slowly grabbed one of his loosely armored purple tops, along with black bottoms, black shoes, and a dark blue cloak like jacket. Now looking at Slade the bot grinned.  
"So, do I finally get to meet the world," He started, giving Slade a hand to help him get up "So, do I?  
"Yes Akai Karasu, soon the world will tremble under you, but first," Said Slade as he brushed off some dust from his armor. "First you must destroy the Teen Titans." A strong sense of venom could be heard as Slade spoke those words, clearly still holding a grudge.  
Akai bowed to Slade, a devious smile on his face. "With pleasure, father."


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx and all the other students at Hive Academy gathered in the main hall for the special event Slade had announced only moments ago. Jinx rolled her eyes as she tried to get to a place where she could see what was going on.

"Stupid snot sniffers! Out of my way!" Yelled a too familiar voice. Jinx began to turn in the other direction hoping to avoid the source of the voice. "Jinx, can you believe these sniffling idiots?" Asked Gizmo, complaining loudly as usual. This was one headache she didn't want to deal with. Gizmo walked up next to Jinx, fiddling with another of his many contraptions, making the occasional snort.

"So, do you guys have any idea what this meeting is about?" Asked yet another familiar voice, at least this one wasn't as annoying. Jinx turned to see Mammoth behind her, scratching the top of his head.

"I don't think anyone knows." Grumbled Jinx, her pink eyes only half open. Soon they got to a place they could all see from over the other students, all chattering about simple gossip and complicated combat strategy. Quickly the lights dimmed and Slade walked out if the shadows, pacing across the stage as he normally did.

"Greetings my students, today we have a wonderful surprise!" Announced Slade, raising his arms into the air. A number of curios murmurs echoed through the hall. Narrowing an eye Slade waited for the chatter to end before continuing. "Allow me to introduce to you, your new classmate!" As he said this Akai walked out from the shadows, his dark blue cloak like jacket waving slightly. "This is Akai Karasu, he will be participating in normal classes from now on."

"Looks like just another pit sniffer to me." Grumbled Gizmo, clearly aggravated with the new kid. Jinx rolled her eyes and hoped no one heard him. But someone did.

"Gizmo, would you like to test your skills against your new classmate?" Asked Slade, chuckling softly.

"I'll pass." Answered Gizmo, letting out another snort. Jinx quickly slapped her hand to her forehead, both out of irritation and embarrassment.

Grinning Akai stepped forward, his violet eyes glowing brightly. "What's the matter? Afraid you'll get beaten by the new kid?" He taunted. Gizmo growled in response and clenched his fists.

"Oh that's it! I'm going to crush you you bugger brained pit sniffing moron!" Gizmo quickly activated his jet pack and began his assault.

With a simply twist of his hand Akai brushed away Gizmo's every attack then countered with a simple wave of his hand, sending a wave of black energy at Gizmo. Unable to avoid the wave Gizmo activated a shield, but the wave cut through it and hit Gizmo with ease. Akai simply watched and yawned as his opponent fell to the ground, unconscious.

_'How pathetic.'_ Thought Akai as he returned to the stage. As he turned to face the rest of the students his eyes fell on Jinx. Almost instantly he could feel his heart pounding rapidly. _'What, is this feeling?' _He asked himself, having been raised to understand only a few emotions. _'And who_ _is that beautiful girl?'_


	3. Chapter 3

The day seemed to go by quickly. First Akai had science where he learned to build a laser cannon. After that was gym, where he dominated on the obstacle coarse. And after many other classes he finally made it to his new room, a dorm to be exact. The walls were the usual honey comb yellow, with a few "interesting" posters on his room mate's side.

"Welcome to your new home kid." Spoke five of Billy Numerous. The five quickly became one and the two stood in silence. "So… what's your story?"

"I've been training here since I could walk." Spoke Akai, quickly setting up his things. With a sigh he placed down a blurry picture of his mother, the only things distinguishable being her white cloak and violet hair. According to Slade she died protecting him from his real father. Slade was the only real family he had left. Quickly he turned from the picture and began to walk away before glaring at Billy. "Touch my things and I'll put you and your every copy into a giant pretzel."

Billy quickly moved back to his side, whistling innocently. Akai chuckled lightly and walked out of the room. Over a few minutes later Akai turned into a hallway labeled "Forbidden", looking behind himself before continuing. As he continued on he began to think he heard footsteps behind him, but every time he looked there was no one. _'Hmm,'_ he thought to himself as he continued on. _'That scent... Could it be?'_ Hearing footsteps again he smiled and stopped walking. "Hey there. You mind telling me your name?" He smiled as he heard a quiet gasp. Turning around he saw the pink haired girl. Almost instantly he felt his heart pounding again.

She grumbled in irritation from being seen. "Jinx, the name's Jinx." She looked up blushing lightly.

Akai bowed to Jinx, both out of respect and to hide his blush filled face. "It is an honor to meet you miss Jinx."

Jinx simply looked away. She couldn't believe he was making her feel this way. After a few silent moments the sound of footsteps neared.

"Quickly, come with me." Akai grabbed her hand and rush them along behind a corner. "There, you should be able to get back to your room safely now."

Jinx looked at him in disbelief, did he just tell her to go? "Not happening." She declared sitting down. "Besides, why do I need to leave and not you?" Jinx stuck her tongue out at him.

"Because this hall leads to Slade's private chamber. He requested me to come down for something. Jinx looked at him in a silent shock, not knowing how to react. "So, if you don't mind." He helped her up and started to walk away. "I hope we get to meet again Jinx." He smiled and made his way down the hall, hearing Jinx's footprints become quieter and the finally fall silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Akai walked up to the massive doors leading to his father's private chambers, a bit curious as to why he had been asked to come down. As soon as Akai reached to knock the doors opened and behind them stood Slade, his eye in a normal state for once. Akai looked at him, waiting for him to launch an attack. Many moments passed and still Slade did not attack, and Akai was getting suspicious.

"Are you going to continue to stand there or are you going to come in?" Asked Slade, turning away. Akai looked at him with a bit of surprise, but simply walked into the chamber, watching as the doors closed behind him. "So, how was school?" Akai looked at him in even greater confusion now.

"Um, well..." Spoke Akai, trying to find the right words. "It was, entertaining." Slade let out a sigh, forgetting Akai's limited sense of emotion.

A few moments of silence fell before Slade looked up, his eye narrowed. "We need to practice your limits of control." Akai looked up and nodded before fallowing Slade into a large room. Taking a deep breath, Akai removed an armband covered in ancient symbols.

"Seal one, removed." Announced Akai, his violet eyes beginning to glow and his pupils shining red. Taking another deep breath he removed another armband, a large amount of dark energy gathering around his feet.

"Good, good, keep it up!" Encouraged Slade, proud of Akai's progress. "Harness your power, and mold it into a form." Akai removed yet another sealing band, the energy getting more intense. Taking another deep breath he would gather the energy around himself, doing as Slade instructed and giving the energy a solid form. "Excellent!" Spoke Slade, preparing for combat.

Letting out a growl Akai fell to his knees, covering his eyes. "It's too much!" He roared, beginning to lose control. The dark energy began to sift to red then back to black, swirling around him violently. "I'm loosing control!" Almost instantly Slade rush forward and replaced one of the sealing bands. The energy began to fall and his eyes returned to the way they were. "I'm sorry, I guess I need more practice." Akai looked down, feeling disappointed in himself.

Slade walked over and place a hand on his shoulder. "You improved better than I expected apprentice. If you remember, last time you could hardly last a minute after removing the second seal, but look at you now, in compleat control!" Akai looked up and nodded.

"Don't worry father, I will learn to keep control after removing all nine seals, then the Titans will fall." Akai clenched his fist as he said this, smiling devilishly. Quickly he stood up and got into a combat stance, forming his dark energy into a staff. "So, shall we continue?"

Slade chuckled lightly under his mask. "Yes, very good idea." Getting in his own stance Slade lunged forward at Akai, trading blow for blow. After many hours of combat the two finally stopped and bowed to each other. "Till the next time." Spoke Slade, handing over the two currently removed seals.

"Yes, till next time." Akai walked out of the chamber and back to his own room, only a little out of breath. After making sure Akai was gone Slade fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Never before had he become so exhausted from simple combat training.

_'This is good.'_ He thought getting up with help from his staff. _'It's only a_ _matter of time.' _Slowly Slade walked into the shadows, the lights turning off only a moment later.


	5. Chapter 5

Akai opened his eyes and looked around, seeing the many "interesting" posters on Billy's side of the room. _'Great… just what I needed.'_ He thought to himself, slightly annoyed. The past few days had been murder on his mind, patience, and social skills. He was defiantly getting irritated with his room mate. All Billy did was talk with himself about random things, and Akai was losing sleep because of it.

"Mornin' there fella!" Spoke Billy, to someone other then himself for once. Akai looked over to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling like an idiot. Curiously Billy was looking in the direction of the door. Slowly Akai looked over and saw a very large man standing there. He had learned that this was Mammoth, a strong brute.

"Hey, look who else is up," spoke Mammoth through a mouthful of potato chips. Akai sat up, quickly grabbing his cloths and then his cloak like jacket. "You know, you remind me of someone…"

"Really now? May I ask who?" Asked Akai, standing before the brute. Both Mammoth and Billy looked at him like he was insane for not knowing.

"Well…" Started Billy, clearly trying to find the right words. Akai tilted his head slightly waiting for an answer. "You look like one of the Titans." Finished Billy, taking a step back.

Akai's eyes flared a bright purple, energy surging around him. A moment later he realized what was happening and took a deep breath before speaking. "I am nothing like any of those insignificant pests. I will crush them to nothing but dust." His eyes now back to normal he walked past the frightened Mammoth and began to make his way down to his first class. _'Do I really seem like one of them?' _He asked himself, walking faster now. _'No, it's ridiculous.' _He increased his pace more, becoming deep in thought. Still making his way down the hall he quickly went to make a turn, still deep in thought. As soon as he turned he felt the impact of another person and fell quickly to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!" Yelled a familiar voice. Akai looked up to see Jinx on the ground in front of him, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Jinx." Hearing him say her name Jinx looked up to see Akai and the quickly looked away, blushing lightly. Standing up Akai put out his hand to Jinx, giving a kind smile. "Need some help?"

To all who have been fallowing my story so far I hope you are enjoying it. Please leave a review with some ideas for future chapters, it would help me finish chapters quicker and make my chapters longer, unless you prefer the current length for my chapters. Like I said, please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you going to ask her out to the dance?" Asked See-more looking at Akai from across the lunch table. "I've been watching you, and you clearly have a crush on her."

Snapping out of his thoughts Akai looked over at See-more, tilting his head. "Huh?" He asked, slightly puzzled. He looked over at the table on the other side of the room, where Jinx was sitting with Gizmo and Mammoth. "What is a crush?" He asked tilting his head. Looking over he noticed the others looking at him like he was beyond insane.

"Are for real?" Asked Billy sitting next to three others of his copies. Everyone else at the table leaned in close to hear his answer.

"Well… yes, I am." He said looking away a little. Akai just couldn't grasp what they meant by a crush. The only form of crush he knew was the type he intended to do to the Titans. "Please, what do you mean by a crush?" He asked, blushing a little.

"A crush is someone you have feelings for but haven't told them." Answered See-more, scanning his food for any of Gizmo's many pranks. Akai looked over to Jinx, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. Did he have a crush on her. He did feel something towards her, he just didn't know what. Quickly he began to fall back into thought. "Yo, earth to Akai, I just asked you if you have a crush on Jinx." Asked See-more, waving his hand in front of Akai's face.

"Hmm? Oh."

"Well?" He asked again, clearly dying to know.

"Yes, I believe so." Akai answered, closing his eyes. _'But how will I tell_ _her?' _He thought. He felt weird when he was around her, how would he even manage to say anything to her? "But such things will simply distract me from my training."

"Man you need to loosen up," Billy said looking to one of his clones. "You got that right Billy." Spoke the clone, looking over to Akai. Looking around Akai noticed that their table had become very popular to some of the surrounding ones. With this he simply got up and took care of his stuff.

"I got one last question for you Akai," spoke See-more, now standing behind Akai. Tuning around Akai crossed his arms and waited for the question. "What are those bands for? You've got nine of them, why?"

Akai felt his heart stop for a moment, the question taking him by surprise.

Looking around he stepped closer to See-more and whispered into his ear. "It's so I don't lose control and kill everyone." Being satisfied by See-more's terrified reaction he walked away, not even noticing one of the bands start to crack.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was a big day, it was finally time for Akai to meet, the world. Over the past few days he had been planning his first crime. He was going to rob a jewelry store that had just obtained a gem worth over $100,000,000. The best part was, he would hopefully get to fight the Titans, and get an idea of who he was going to be destroying very soon. Soon morning came and he took hast with getting ready, dashing out of the room and forgetting to wake up Billy. Making the sharp corner to class he once again forgot to look first a collided with Jinx, again. "Sorry." He said, bowing low. He had run into her so many times over the year, it was getting ridiculous.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you run into me every day on purpose," she said flicking his forehead. With a puff, he turned away to hide his blushing face. "Well see you later I guess." She said, walking away.

He watched her, smiling lightly, until he remembered he had a question for her. "Wait up!" He yelled, running after her. Jinx looked back puzzled and unprepared for the speeding Akai. Everything seemed fine until he realized an issue; he couldn't stop! "Look out!" He yelled, trying in vain to avoid her. The two collided with a crash and when Akai opened his eyes he felt his heart skip a beat. Their lips were touching! _'This isn't going to end well_ _is it?'_ He asked himself, blushing brighter as he sat up and looked away.

Jinx opened her eyes soon after and looked at Akai, blushing brightly at what had happened. "W-what do you want?" She asked, looking away and pretending to be annoyed.

Akai shifted nervously, not know what to do, surly she would say no to the dance now. "Well… I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the dance?" He poked his fingers together, not noticing another of his bands start to crack. Not hearing an answer he turned to see Jinx blushing a bright shade of red, clearly trying to speak. "I'll understand if you say no…"

"Fine." She said walking up to him and flicking his forehead. Akai looked down, slightly disappointed. "Come by my room at 6:00 to pick me up, got it?" Surprised he looked over at her and nodded, smiling lightly. "Good, now for payback." She said grinning. Confused Aksi simply tilted his head only to blush brightly as Jinx leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Smiling and blushing to two walked together, neither noticing one of Akai's bands break off compleatly.

The day went by quick as Akai waited for the time of his first crime in the city. The whole school gathered in the main hall where many large screens were placed. Upon the stage Slade stepped out from the shadows with Akai at his side. "Tonight we will unleash a student onto the city for the first time!" Announced Slade, his arms raised high as the whole school cheered. Akai stood proudly, awaiting his mission. "Akai Karasu! Tonight you will compleat the fallowing task." The entire student body shifted with anticipation to hear the task he had been given. Akai looked to see Jinx giving him a thumbs up. "Akai, you will be attacking Titan Tower and do as much destruction as you can" Everyone fell silent as Slade announced this. "Do you understand and accept your mission?"

"Yes Headmaster Slade." Akai said, bowing to him. A grim crept across his face as he thought of the many things he could, and would, do. "I shall leave it in ruins!"

The crowd of students cheered wildly at this. Tonight, the Titans will meet their new foe, and they will never forget it.

The second seal begins to break.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next couple chapters I'm going to have it in the Titans point of view.

Opening her eyes Raven looked around her dark room, letting out a sigh. Stretching a little she got up and put on her blue cloak, and made her way to her door. _'Wait… it's quiet, too quiet.'_ She thought, remembering Beast Boy's pranking spree as of late. Preparing herself she slowly opened the door and looked around. Seeing no one around she began to make her way to the kitchen for some herbal tea. As she got closer she began to hear a light chuckling. _'Beast Boy.'_ She thought preparing for whatever he had planed. Entering the kitchen she noticed it was still quiet, not even Robin was awake yet it seemed. What was going on?

"Good morning friend!" Cheered Starfire as she flew through the door. Startled Raven turned around and preparing to use her dark energy. Startled the Tameranian readied her star bolts.

"Sorry Starfire, I was just a bit jumpy, where is everyone?" Asked Raven, looking around. The emptiness of the room seemed ominous and unwelcoming. "Are they all still sleeping?"

Starfire looked around, also not sure of their friend's location. "I do not." She said finally. The two continued the search but came to no avail. With a sigh they both sat on the couch, having given up. As soon as the two had become relaxed the main doors opened, a group of figures walking in. "Intruders!" Yelled Starfire, forming her star bolts. In a defensive line the two unleashed an attack on the figures, only to stop when one of them cried out. "Robin?" Asked Starfire, now clearly seeing their friends.

"Hey Star, hey Raven, want want some breakfast?" Asked Robin, on the ground in pain. The two girls helped up the three boys, Starfire asking half a million questions. Finally recovered the boys explained how they had gone out early to get a surprise breakfast for them. Embarrassed Raven retreated to her room and began meditating. '_Another of these days huh?' _She thought to herself in meditation.


	9. Chapter 9

Raven opened her eyes, hearing the Titan alarm break her meditation. Racing out of her room she gasped as a massive cloud of smoke blew right into her face. Quickly she formed a shield of dark energy, pushing the smoke away. "Robin! Beast Boy! Cyborg! Starfire! Where are you guys?" She yelled, making her way around. Quickly she made her way to the front of the living room, clearing as much smoke out as she could. Looking around she saw a large explosion come from bellow, fallowed by a very fast moving object. Looking down she saw Starfire and Beast Boy in the form of a Pterodactyl chasing after the object. "What's happening?" She asked looking around for the others.

"The tower is under attack, isn't it obvious?" Answered Cyborg running out from behind Raven, Robin not far behind.

"We don't know who they are, but they've already cause extensive damage to several floors!" Yelled Robin as he launched his grappling hook at the top of the tower. Now understanding Raven flew after the others to the top of the tower, where the figure kneeled, a large grin visible through the shadows. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Asked Robin, clearly aggravated. Raven couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed familiar about the energy surrounding the figure.

With a slight chuckle the figure began to stand up, reviling his violet eyes and dark red hair.

"Hello Titans, I'll be sure to end it all the next time we meet." To Raven's surprise the boy formed two large discs of dark energy in his hands, the same as her's! With a simply twist of his wrists he released the discs strait down, the vanished into a stream of dark energy, zooming into the distance. As soon as he was gone the whole tower began to shake, falling apart into three sections and crumbling into the surrounding waters.

"Our home!" Cried Cyborg, falling to his knees as the last remnants of the tower vanished under the water. "This can't be happening…"

"Who was that guy?" Asked Beast Boy, looking at Raven as if she had an answer. "He had powers very similar to yours Raven." He pointed out, bringing all the attention onto her.

"I noticed that too, but it's impossible." She said looking away, both confused and worried. She knew it was impossible for it to be one of her people, there were none left. But then, what was he? "Whatever he is, he has no relation to me." The others let out a sigh of relief at this.

"Well whoever he his, we will stop him, like every other villain we've ever faced." Declared Robin, standing at the edge of the water. The others gathered around him in agreement.

The entire Hive Academy was filled with roars of joy as Akai walked through the doors, having completed his task, and left the Titans homeless. A crowd of students were gathered to meet him, raising him high into the air. Going by he noticed Jinx and lifted her up next to him. As they neared the stage Slade stepped forward and presented Akai his very own communicator.

"From here on you are one of the honored Hive students, and are now allowed to remove your apprentice mark!" With that Akai removed the disc shaped metal with Slade's sign on it, placing it along with a few others. Yet through all the excitement, no one noticed as the third seal began to break.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.

_'Those Titans, they were totally pathetic.' _Thought Akai as he laid on his bed. Closing his violet eyes he began to drift into sleep. After his victory against the Titans he hadn't been able to get any time to himself. But he did get one very good thing out of it all. He now knew who he was going to kill! First he would kill the one known as Cyborg, without him they would lose the aid of his tech smarts. Next would be Beast boy, then Starfire. After that he would kill the leader, Robin. Finally he would finish with the one named Raven. He didn't know why, but he had felt some type connection with her.

"Well if it isn't the big man himself!" Announced Billy as he walked into the room, him and five of his copies holding food and jewels. They all laughed as they set down their loot. Akai couldn't help but wonder where they got the stuff, but it wasn't his issue. "So, what was the look on them Titans when you decimated that there home of theirs?" Billy asked.

"Priceless!" Declared Akai as he quickly sat up. He laughed as he remembered how he pulled it off.

*Flashback*

Walking out from a tree's shadow Akai looked up at the immense T shaped tower. _'So. I have to destroy as much of that as I can?'_ He asked himself, chuckling lightly on the inside as he looked over the structure. _'Where to_ _start?' _He thought looking for a possible entrance. Circling the bottom he found an exhaust vent leading into what sounded like a garage. Quickly and quietly Akai formed his dark energy around the vent screen and cut it off, placing it gently on the ground. With ease he slipped down the vent and found himself in a large room with only one car. It was white and silver with odd blue sections. Looking around he began to make his way around to find some weak spot in the structure, but as soon as he passes the car an alarm went off and a set of red emergency lights flashed wildly. Mere seconds later Akai could hear both heavy and light footsteps rushing in his direction. Sighing he looked to the car and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll start with you." Raising his hand up he formed a blade of dark energy around his hand. With a roar he brought his arm down, sending the energy at the car in the form of a wave. In the blink of an eye the car fell apart into junk. Only moments later a voice could be heard.

"My car!" Akai looked over to see a human and machine hybrid. The angered cyborg raised his arm forward and morphed it into a form of cannon. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to pay for that!" The cyborg rushed forward and fired the cannon, sending some form of sonic energy at him. With a sigh Akai formed a field of energy that contained and reflected the energy right back at him. To his surprise a green tiger pushed the cyborg out of the way, then morphed into a triceratops and charged at him.

_'Great, a changeling…' _he muttered to himself.

Looking around he realized he didn't remember what happened after that… something wasn't right and he needed to know what.


	11. Chapter 11

Akai opened his eyes the next morning and quickly got ready for his training session. He began to think out the different techniques he would use as he went to remove the first seal, but to his horror, it wasn't there. Quickly he ran to the training room, never having felt this much fear in his life! "Slade! We have a problem!" He yelled as he entered the room. Looking around his eyes were filled with terror, Slade wasn't there. "Damn… he must be out fighting the Titans…"

He began searching through the city using the many hidden cameras Slade had. After going through several locations he finally found them. He rushed out of the room and made his way to the exit, only to be stopped by Gizmo.

"Where do you think you're going snot for brains?" He asked in the usual tone. Akai didn't have time to put him in his place so he simply raised up his hand, energy flowing around it.

"Gizmo!" Yelled Jinx from one of the other halls. "You are so dead!" Akai couldn't help but smile, both admiring and fearing her. As he looked to see Gizmo's face the little tech geek was gone. "Oh, hey there Akai." Jinx said in a somewhat nervous voice.

"Oh, hi." He said, feeling his face blush a little. "Um listen… I have to go do something… but I'm not sure what will happen so-" he was quickly cut off when Jinx pressed her lips to his, causing them both to blush brightly.

"If you don't come back alive, I'll kill you." She said, smiling. Akai couldn't help but smile back as he placed his hand on the top of her head.

"I'll remember that." He said as he exited the Hive and made his way to Slade and the Titans, not noticing his remaining seals glowing a dark violet.


End file.
